The Detroit Rumble
by MidniteBleuCrusader
Summary: After a meeting at the CIA, Kim Possible and Shego square off their final battle between them in the streets of Detroit, Michigan. This story is through Kim's, Ron's and Shego's POVs. PLEASE R&R!
1. Kim's Side Chapter 1: Shocking Surprise

Helloooooooooooooooo, fans!!

This story was written before being typed and has three sides of the story. Here's how it goes:

Kim: 2 Chapters (POV) (Titles: 'Shocking Surprise' and 'Confrontation')

Ron: 2 Chapters (POV) (Titles: 'Sickness' and 'A Piece of Lateness')

Shego: 2 Chapters (POV) (Titles: 'Run If You Want To' and 'Florida Heat [from CIA to Miami and back]')

Final Battle Part 1 (Entitled: You're Gonna Pay inspired by The Undertaker's Entrance Theme before he was buried alive)

Final Battle Part 2 (Entitled: Loaded inspired by The Hardy Boyz Entrance Theme)

Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I own the soundtrack, not the characters. I listened to The Undertaker's Wrestlemania XX theme (and some other entrance themes) while I was writing the story. If you wish to have them, send e-mail and I'll send it to you.

------------------------------

**The Detroit Rumble**

Kim's Side Chapter 1: Shocking Surprise

---

I wasn't quite sure what would happen next. Just standing face to face with the man in the class right in front of us would give you goose bumps.

Right in front of us stood a man named Mr. Steve Barkin.

Ron couldn't come to school, which would mean I'd be saving the world without him. He caught flu during our flight back from Hong Kong.

"ALL RIGHT, LISTEN UP!!" bellowed the buffed up school teacher/army man. "As we all know that minute after this would be your pathetic little summer vacation. Now before you leave, I have something to say," before he could say anything, the school bells rang and everyone rushed out of the school leaving Mr. Barkin right in the dust. Of course, I had to join the rush out of school. I just wished that Ron were with me. He'd have so much fun here.

~~~

After that rush, I finally reached home, only to discover that the tweebs have blown up the roof with their latest rocket. Mom and Dad were furious about that.

"I'm home!" I shouted from the door. My two parents turned to me and mom said, "Hi, Kimmy. How was your last day of school?"

"It was fine, except that Ron didn't go to school today." I replied.

"Ronald didn't go to school today?" Dad asked.

"Nope. He got flu during our flight back from Hong Kong." I went straight up to my room and placed my bag on the floor near my bed. Then I sat on the chair facing my computer. I started checking mail on my website. On the website I had 23 e-mail messages. There was a particular e-mail message from Ron. I read that first: -

'From: booyah2004@hotmail.com

To: kimpossible@kimpossible.com

Hey Kim!

             Hope you didn't miss me so much. Flu's acting up. Doctor said I'd be fine in a couple of days or three days or a week. Finally. Summer vacation. Hope you got me a chimerito!

See Ya!'

I kept the message in a 'From Ron' folder. Then I read the other messages, deleted them and turned off the computer. I got off my chair and then lay down on my bed. Right after that the Kimmunicator beeped. I took it out of my back pocket and answered it. The call was from Wade.

"Hey, Wade. What's the sitch?" I asked.

"There's been a break-in in the CIA. Someone tried to steal some top-secret information. You better get there quick. Now I know Ron is sick and you're sidekick-less but…"

That was when I interrupted. "Do not say that name! He's sick and I don't want any distractions on this mission, okay?" I shut off the Kimmunicator. Now I'm pissed.

~~~

I reached CIA HQ through Mr. Baxter. I saved his son from drowning in a pretty deep reservoir. He did me a favor by flying me here. On the ground, there were soldiers there lined up in one line. Then there was another soldier who ran toward the plane. As I came out, the captain of these soldiers came to me.

"I hope you had a great trip coming here. J.S. Pliskin. CIA Security." He greeted me.

"Could you show me where it all happened?" I asked.

"Yeah. Come on." Pliskin escorted me into the CIA Headquarters.

~~~ 

The room that he showed me to had a whole bunch of computers in it. The person had to go to each and every computer before finding the right one. That would mean there's going to be thumbprints on the keyboards.

I took out the Kimmunicator and contacted Wade.

"Wade, I need you to process for prints on the keyboards of the computers." Then the Kimmunicator shined a red beam to the keyboards.

Then I referred back to the Kimmunicator for the results. When I saw the screen, Wade was frightened.

"Well? What is it, Wade?" I asked the scared 10 year-old boy genius.

"You're not gonna believe this. The person who tried to steal the top-secret info is… is… I can't say that name anymore!"

"Wade, pull yourself together! Just give me the name." Wade calmed down for a moment.

"Ok. The name is… Shego." The name was said and there's nothing left to explain or do… except wait.

"That bitch wants me dead for over two years or so. Wade, I need you to rest. You look tired."

"That's okay, Kim. I'll be giving you the schematics on the security system. In the meantime, you'd better stay and guard the place in case Shego comes back for more. I'll be contacting the police for her capture." Wade said.

"Thanks, Wade." Then I shut off the Kimmunicator. I walked up to Pliskin.

"Hey, Pliskin. Do you mind if I stay here for the day?" I asked the captain.

"Not at all. We'll be able to give you adequate resources for your stay. In case the person comes back, we've got a big surprise for him."

"Uh, sir. He's a her." The captain was shocked and later walked out of the room, leaving me with the task of protecting this room.

------------------------------

So how'd you like it so far? Pretty good? Please R&R!!!!

Please R&R!!!! Please R&R!!!! Please R&R!!!! Please R&R!!!! Please R&R!!!! I need these for further improvement and ideas.


	2. Kim's Side Chapter 2: Confrontation

Helloooooooooooooooo, fans!!

If you didn't catch the message on Chapter 1, here it is again:

Kim: 2 Chapters (POV) (Titles: 'Shocking Surprise' and 'Confrontation')

Ron: 2 Chapters (POV) (Titles: 'Sickness' and 'A Metal Pipe Too Far')

Shego: 2 Chapters (POV) (Titles: 'Run If You Want To' and 'Break Down The Walls')

Final Battle Part 1 (Entitled: You're Gonna Pay inspired by The Undertaker's Entrance Theme before he was buried alive)

Final Battle Part 2 (Entitled: Loaded inspired by The Hardy Boyz Entrance Theme)

Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I own the soundtrack, not the characters. I listened to The Undertaker's Wrestlemania XX theme (and some other entrance themes) while I was writing the story. If you wish to have them, send e-mail and I'll send it to you.

Note: I changed the title of Shego's and Ron's side Chapters 2 & 2 due to argument over titles in my head (Migraine Madness: Get your tickets now!)

Warning: I do **NOT **know all the places in Detroit. I need these so by the time I post this, I need to have pictures of casinos, hotels, bars or any attractions. PLEASE!!!

------------------------------

**The Detroit Rumble**

Kim's Side Chapter 2: Confrontation

I paced around the room with the computers, guarding the place from anyone who is anyone. With torchlight in hand, I scanned the whole room. It was clean. No one here, nothing suspicious in sight, nothing came in and nothing left.

So I waited. Waited for the call from Wade for the schematics. The Kimmunicator beeped. Finally the call came and I answered it.

"Hey, Wade. What's the news?" I asked.

"The schematics of the security system are ready. Here it is." The Kimmunicator printed out the schematics on paper. It looked rather complicated.

"Thanks Wade. I'll get back to you." I said to the ten year-old boy genius.

"Okay. Do you want me to contact Ron for you so that you can talk to him?" Wade offered.

"No thanks, Wade. Just leave him be. I'm sure he can get well on his own. I don't want to disturb him, that's all." With that, I shut off the Kimmunicator. I would just hope Ron would get well soon.

Then a soldier, who was just a private according to his rank, came up to me.

"Ms. Possible, we have your lunch ready. We have infrared beams to protect the room. I'll escort you to the cafeteria." The young soldier, with an 845K-74U as his weapon, told me.

"Thanks. I am kind of hungry anyway." I thanked him and walked with him to the cafeteria.

As soon as I sat down to eat what would look like a princess's lunch, there were some CIA executives and guards in the cafeteria carrying magnum pistols and 845K-74U rifles.

One of the executives started to talk.

"Man. We gotta work overtime again." _Again?_ I thought to myself.

"Rich, shut up. We had to go through this every year, remember?" Another executive said. _Every year?_ I thought again.

I finished my food and drink quickly to avoid anymore talking. I went straight to Pliskin to ask about everything I just heard.

I found Pliskin in the media room scanning videotapes and listening to important cassette tapes that he had confiscated from someone in particular.

The videotapes that I saw in the room were tapes of the CIA security cameras that were monitoring the CIA. I went up to Pliskin.

"Mr. Pliskin, I need to talk to you."

"Sure, Ms. Possible. What is it?"

"Privately, sir." Pliskin and I went out to the quiet VIP room. I took a seat on one of the comfy sofa-chairs inside. Pliskin sat down on the other one opposite of where I was sitting.

"So, Ms. Possible, what do you want to talk to me about?" the CIA security captain asked.

"Well, it's like this. I had lunch in the cafeteria and I overheard some of your guards say that this kind of thing happened before. Was it the same case as now?" I asked after explaining to him what happened.

"Those talk about the same thing that happened before? That's true actually. Those people don't appreciate us anymore and don't want to send us top-secret information anymore but those really big people keep sending. Somehow, these messages have been tracked. Those 'villains' just keep breaking in and trying to get the secret, not one came out alive." Just as he said those words, the sounds of the alarms sounded through the whole of the CIA HQ. Guards, executives and officers rushed to the computer room. I ran with Pliskin to the room.

By the time we reached there, the place was empty. Only one computer was turned on.

Thinking, I called for a group of 10 men to follow me to the exits. From there, they'd search the outside to check. Nothing.

I went inside again but I thought I saw something as soon as I entered. The unidentified person ran through the corridor and into, what Pliskin would call, the "weapons training" room.

I followed the person into the room and I got close to getting to the person. That was before the person took a gun from one of the booths and pointed it to me. "Hold it right there!" The person shouted. That voice was very familiar to me.

"Maybe you should put down that gun before you hurt yourself," Then I took a wild guess on who it was. "Shego."

And I was right. That green complexion couldn't mistake it for anyone else other than who I know of.

"Well. You knew that it was me who did it, Kimmie. I'll give you a point for that. That's all you're gonna get." Without any hesitation, Shego dropped the gun and jumped at me. I dodged her attack but that didn't stop her. She came straight at me and delivered a punch to the stomach. I blocked it and gave her one of my own. She blocked it and twisted my hand. I kicked her in the mid-section. She let go of the hold and she staggered a bit, clutching her stomach, before returning to her fighting position.

_'Time to switch to offence!'_ I thought to myself. I kicked her in the mid-section again. This time she blocked it but that wasn't the only thing I was about to do. I gave her the first enziguri kick. She ducked. Then I gave one straight kick to the face. This time, it connected and she fell to the ground. I got up from that process and came to her.

"Now, you're gonna be a good little girl and tell me what was the info that you stole." I asked her sharply.

"Not gonna happen, princess!" That was when she got up quickly and backed off. But there was one problem…

I shouldn't have let her back off.

Her acquisitions, also known as those green-glowing hands, were active. After that she charged at me. She delivered a right fist to the chest area but I could block it. Within mere seconds, her left fist connected to my ribs before she kicked me right to the chest and I flew backwards into a big box of signal flares. Big ones.

Shego slowly came to where I was. I couldn't move at all. I struggled to get myself out, but it was too late. She reached me. Then she grabbed my hair and pulled me up. She gave a hard knee right to my stomach before she got me up. Soon I found myself crashing into a wall, screaming. My back ached that whole time and there was blood trickling out of my mouth. The last thing I heard was a re-loading of a gun. I opened my eyes but it was all blurry. When I regained my vision, I saw Shego pointing that gun at me.

"Say goodbye, Kimmie." But the sound of metal was heard. Shego fell to the ground. There was a shadowy figure in the room.

"Wow, Kim. You sure lost your super-hero mojo, haven't you? Sad really." Wait a sec… that voice sounded familiar.

"Who are you?"

"Let's just say I'm a friend." The lights came on. Blond hair, freckles and a goofy look…

"Is that you, Ron?"

"The art of conversation is truly dead." I got up slowly to avoid any further damage to my body. Seeing that Ron was here was a good thing.

"Aren't you supposed to be sick?"

"I told you already. It was supposed to be a few days before I got better." Right… that's what I forgot.

"How'd you get here?" I asked him.

"Wade told me you'd be here. I thought maybe you needed a hand with this." Then he turned to the downed Shego and raised his metal pipe. "Maybe I'll start with her." Without any hesitation, he brought down the pipe and hit Shego right on the back. Once, twice, thrice. Her screams were getting worse. He was going to hit her a fourth time when I stopped him.

"Ron! Stop! Aren't you going a bit too far with this?" Ron dropped his metal pipe.

"Oh, Jesus! I can't believe I just did that…"

"Don't sweat it, Ron. I'll just get the coroners to remove the body."

"Speaking of which, where is it?" I turned to look. It just… disappeared.

"Freaky. Let's just get out here." Ron and I walked out of there. Shego's body can't just disappear like that…

I finally returned home after some nice fast food eating at Bueno Nacho. I went straight to my room and changed to my pajamas.

There were still many mysteries to solve though. Where was Shego? What was the information that she stole from the CIA? Is she still working with Drakken?

After sleeping for another 8 hours in bed, I woke up with the sun right in my face. There was something on my desk. _Looks like a letter… wonder who's it from._ I thought to myself. I got off the bed and took the letter off my desk. I opened the letter and started to read: -

'Kim,

        If you're reading this now, you would know who I am. Those straight hits to the back really hurt me. I could've killed you right away if your friend didn't disturb me. I want to settle this once and for all. Meet me at the Greektown Casino, if you know where it is.'

Damnation! Shego's in Detroit! There was more in that letter: -

'You'd better come alone. I don't want Mr. Metal Pipe anywhere around you. You'd better come or I'll make your life more miserable'

I'm supposed to go to Detroit without Ron. That was really low.

I bathed and changed to my usual clothes. Then I took the Kimmunicator and contacted Wade.

"Wade, I got a problem."

"Really? What is it?"

"Well… it's this letter I got this morning. I'm betting Shego wants to 'settle this once and for all'. What's that supposed to mean?" I kept looking at the letter.

"I don't know what it means either, but whatever it is I think it's advisable for you to go. Just be careful."

"Okay. Thanks Wade." I shut off the Kimmunicator.

Now is the time I face my greatest challenge. A path I have never chosen before. Pains that I have never experienced before in my life.

It's time…

------------------------------

Sorry if it was pretty long for you.

REMINDER: I don't know anything about Detroit at all!! Please send me pics via e-mail! Thanks!

Note: I already thought up of a sequel to this. Once this is finished, I'll tell you when I need more info, pics and other stuff.


	3. Ron's Side Chapter 1:Sickness

Helloooooooooooooooo fans!

After you read Kim's side, maybe take a walk on the sick side with Ron.

If you didn't catch the message on Chapter 1, here it is again:

Kim: 2 Chapters (POV) (Titles: 'Shocking Surprise' and 'Confrontation')

Ron: 2 Chapters (POV) (Titles: 'Sickness' and 'A Metal Pipe Too Far')

Shego: 2 Chapters (POV) (Titles: 'Run If You Want To' and 'Break Down The Walls')

Final Battle Part 1 (Entitled: You're Gonna Pay inspired by The Undertaker's Entrance Theme before he was buried alive)

Final Battle Part 2 (Entitled: Loaded inspired by The Hardy Boyz Entrance Theme)

Hope you like it! **Please R&R!!!**

Disclaimer: I own the soundtrack, not the characters. I listened to The Undertaker's Wrestlemania XX theme (and some other entrance themes) while I was writing the story. If you wish to have them, send e-mail and I'll send it to you.

Note: I changed the title of Shego's and Ron's side Chapters 2 & 2 due to argument over titles in my head (Migraine Madness: Get your tickets now!)

Warning: I do **NOT **know all the places in Detroit. I need these so by the time I post all 6 chapters before chapter 7 & 8, I need to have pictures of casinos, hotels, bars or any attractions. PLEASE!!!

-----------------------------

Ron's side Chapter 1: Sickness

-----------------------------

"AH CHOO!!" was the sound of my sneezing.

Why did I have to get sick on the last day of school before summer vacation? I mean it just isn't right. Well, maybe that was because I drank too much tea in Hong Kong that night or I slept with the fan in my face (which results in colds, not flu, by the way).

My mom came in my room. My room used to be a room filled with toys and Granny Crockett's kitchen and oven set. Now it looks like some messed up John Cena's fan's room.

"Dear, you need another bowl of chicken soup?" My mom offered.

"Maybe the chicken soup needs me, 'cause it's not helping me at all." I told her before sneezing for the sixth time and blowing my nose in a tissue.

Okay, so maybe I'm sick and I'm unable to walk but I can take my days off from being Kim's sidekick. As soon as mom left me alone in my own private space, I walked to my computer. Maybe I'll send e-mail to Kim. Gee, why don't I send one to John Cena while I'm at it? No. I'll just send one to Kim. (A/N: Too lazy to write message again. Read it on Kim's side Chapter 1)

Once that was done, I decided to stay in my bed. Turning the TV on, I watched my favourite wrestling program. GWA just added their newest member, Hothead Kaminski. GWA, WWE, WCW were the most favorable wrestling shows. Kaminski's moves were like the moves of famous wrestlers like Booker T and Chris Jericho, but enough about that. I hope Kim's not missing me that much. I mean I'm not that sick.

"AH CHOO!!" Okay, maybe I am that sick.

I'll take a walk outside, but I don't want Kim to see me though.

I headed on down to my favourite fast food restaurant, Bueno Nacho, and ordered myself a chimerito. Rufus, on the other hand, was quite an unpleasant site after he just gulped down a plateful of nachos down his throat. He couldn't be happier.

I could be happier, if only Kim was here, enjoying a meal with me. Also while sitting and chatting with me. Rufus would sound like a toilet bowl once in a while. That's what he did.

"Rufus, I told you not to sound like a toilet bowl!" My pet naked mole rat just shrugged, clearly stating the sign that he was annoying me.

As soon as we ate, I picked Rufus up and into my pants pocket. I headed down to the Possible Residence. I'll go visit her.

I knocked on the door of the Possible house, and it sounded pretty quiet. Mr. Dr. Possible opened the door.

"Hey, Mr. Dr. P! Where's Kim?" I asked the big man.

"Well, Ronald, she's not here. Kimmie just went for another mission. You just missed her going off by plane."

Great. Just great. The only time I get to see Kim and she went for another mission. Well, I am sick and she didn't have to call me at all.

"Ronald, aren't you supposed to be sick?" The father asked me.

"I am but doctor said I'd be okay in, like, two days. Maybe for a day or a week, I don't know."  
"Well, maybe you better go back home. I'll call when she gets back, Ronald. I'm sure she'll get back soon."

So, as the story goes on, I went back home. Sneaked through the living room window, up the stairs and back to my room.

"Kim's not at home. We don't know where she went. Rufus, what should I do?" The naked mole rat just shrugged. For once, Rufus was the dumber species.

Then, out of nowhere, a parcel was tossed from the open window. It hit my head. "Ow!" I cried in pain but no one could here me since the door was locked. I opened the parcel. In it was Kim's Kimmunicator. Somehow it must've wrapped itself, I guess.

"Ron!" Wade called me.

"Wade? How'd you find me? You got me micro-chipped or something?"

"That's not the point, Ron. Kim's in trouble!"

"What kind of trouble?"

"She got into a fight with Shego. She's currently getting beaten up right now and she'll get a lot worse if you don't hurry. I'll set you a ride right now. She's in the CIA. My newly made car is ready. It's on auto-drive and will take you right there."

"I'm on it, Wade." I shut off the Kimmunicator. Kim is in danger. I'm usually the one who gets saved, but now I'm the one who's doing the saving.

---

That's chapter 1 of Ron's side and chapter 3 of this series.

Reminder: I do **NOT **know all the places in Detroit. I need these so by the time I post all 6 chapters before chapter 7 & 8, I need to have pictures of casinos, hotels, bars or any attractions. PLEASE!!!


End file.
